Sooner
by SoulKitten
Summary: He should of acted sooner. My Second one shot!


Soulkitten: Hey there my little kittens! Here is my second one shot! Enjoy~

* * *

She didn't know what else to do he was the boss of her, he was in control of her actions...where she went...who she was with he was practically her original stalker.

Maka laid spread out on the bed crying her eyes out, meanwhile Hiro puts away his belt. Yes, he beat the hell out of his girlfriend with a belt and he didn't even give two shits about how she felt.

Maka had a black eye, a dripping bloody red nose and a swollen lip at the moment. She was half dress, only in her underwear, bra and her panties. Hiro just forced her to make love to him and she couldn't object to anything.

Another night with him inside of her, another night she had to go through with this. She tried leaving him, but he would do nothing more, but send his boys out to go find her and when they did. He would again force her to have sex with him. He didn't fuck around and it was abut time that she got the picture.

He adjusted his belt back on his waste and gave Maka a nasty look as he huffed his cigar one more time before putting it out in the ash tray beside him.

There was a knock on the door which caught Maka and Hiro's attention. He quickly turned to his beaten girlfriend and gave her a small glare. She shivered at the look he was giving her, and again another knock was sounded.

"You won't say a word about this Maka, or so help me I will fucking hurt you..."

A loud gulp was head from Maka, but she decided not to respond to that at all. He then again walked a little closer to her. He looked at her again with a snarl on his face this time.

"You... understand?" He asked slowly.

"Y-yes...Hiro I understand..." She mumbled to herself not making any eye contact with him at all. A smirk grew on his lips as the knocks continued. When he opened the door he was greeted by a smirk. It was his good old buddy Soul Eater Evans, but of course Hiro doesn't tell Soul anything that he does to his girlfriend. It really was none of his damn business.

"Soul, what's up?" He said with his casual smile.

Soul only shrugged and walked inside Hiro's apartment."Nothing much man, how about you?"

"Just having a good time with my girl." He grinned.

Soul nodded his head and gave Hiro a questioning look."Your girl as in Maka right?"

"Well no shit Evans...who else?" Hiro joked shutting the door behind him.

Soul only laughed, of course he didn't know that Hiro beats the hell out of Maka, he didn't know any of that shit. The fact that he only really likes Maka for her body.

Soul was completely oblivious to Hiro and Maka's life, although he always wondered why when he visited Hiro he never really got the chance to talk to Maka as much. Fuck that, he rarely even got to see her let alone carry a conversation with her.

"Where is she anyways?" Soul asked.

Hiro cocked a brow." Maka?"

Soul snickered and rolled his eyes."Well who else would I be talking about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Hiro said out of the blue.

"I just wanted to say hi, its not like I get to really say hi to her that often. Shit I barley see her." Soul mentioned.

"Wait right here, "I'll go get here." He muttered walking into his room.

Maka heard their bedroom door shut and she was currently in the position of cleaning the blood of of her. She looked up only to meet Hiro's angry gaze right at her.

She threw the tissue away and only bowed her head in shame. Hiro pulled her head up by her pony tail.

"Listen, and you listen the fuck well too...Soul's out there and if you tell him anything. Your going to wish you never met me. Got it?" He seethed into her ear making sure he wasn't to loud. She nodded her head softly and he threw her against the wall walking back towards the door.

Maka silently followed him out and was greeted with a smirk from Soul. She's met him a couple of times, but rarely got any chance to talk to him because Hiro always told her he didn't like it when she talked to Soul.

"It's about time you came out of your cave Maka..." Soul smiled holding out his hand.

She nodded and shook his head." Hello Soul..." She muttered not getting anymore loud than what she was right now.

Soul took a moment and scanned her face and didn't think twice before giving her a puzzled look."What happened to you face?" He asked out of the blue which got Maka's heart racing.

She put on the most unrealistic smile she could and touched her face."It's no big deal, when I was out grocery shopping I tripped up the stair and fell. I can be a little clumsy." She laughed.

Soul quirked a brow and nodded his head slowly."Right..." He trialed not really believing her story at all.

Maka kept on smiling knowing that Hiro was probably watching her from behind right now.

"So tell me about yourself Maka...I mean its this is the first we ever got to talk to each other. I'm curious to know more about you." He said shoving his hands in his pocket with a smirk.

She fidgeted with her hands behind her back before looking at Hiro who's eyes were narrowed at her. She had to be real careful what she says or else.

"Well, I like to read, ice skate, watch movies and all." She said really quick.

Soul gave her a blank stare."That all?"

"Yes."

"Don't you hang out with your friends a lot?"

"No."

Uh oh.

"You don't?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have many friends but I'm home most of the time with Hiro." She said in a quiet voice.

"That's weird because every time I visit Hiro tells me your off with your friends." Soul announced and her eyes went wide.

"That's enough, maybe you should get going Soul, and thanks for stopping by. Maka hasn't really been feeling all that well for a couple of days so she might need some rest." He smirked.

Soul nodded his head slowly walking towards the door."Sorry, I didn't know...so I guess I should be going then. It was nice to finally talk to you Maka." He grinned.

She nodded her head and waved goodbye looking away. Hiro shut the door and turned towards Maka with flames in his eyes.

Soul was still walking down the hall until he head screaming which made him stop go back and listen.

"Maka you stupid ass!"

"I'm sorry it just kind of slipped!"

"Slip my ass!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I don't give a fuck, get your ass in the room. You'll get what's coming to you, dumb ass!"

Soul only gritted his teeth together."You sneaky bastard..." He muttered before hearing beating sounds and knocked on the door once more.

Hiro opened it surprised to see Soul there. He gave him a confused look.

"Is there something you need?"

"Actually no, but I'm here to give you something you need."

With out farther warning Soul socked Hiro right in the face knocking him to the ground unconscious. Maka peeked from the bedroom door and her eyes were wide at sight, then she looked up only to see Soul walking towards her.

She backed up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a brief passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide at what was going on at that moment, once they broke for air Soul looked into her green eyes filled with relief as he wiped the blood from her right cheek. Pulling her into his chest and stroking her hair as she cried.

"I should of acted sooner..."


End file.
